The One & Only
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: How THE DUCHESS Should Have Ended In Meh Opinion .. I Know That The Actual Ending Is More Realistic, But Im Doin This For all The Die-Hard Romantics Out There heart .. so , Rated M Jus To be Safe .. Don't Forget To R&R ! :


**Otay, So I Have Yet Another Itching … Is Not An Obsession (yet) But I Recently Watched This Movie & It Made Meh Quite Sad & Angry _ ... I Hated The Ending, Bunches, And So I Am Going To Do A Rewrite ((: … Yeag, Yeag, I Know I Know; I Shouldn't Keep Writing Oneshots Whilst I Have Like 4 Stories That Are Slowly Fading Into The Shadows :/ ... I KNOW … But, I'm Goin Through A Rough Spell & I Jus Can't Seem To Find The Will To Type For Them … So, I Am Officially Putting ALL Of Meh Main Stories (Goodbye I'm Sorry, Do It Yourself Vampire Academy My Version, & Forever Yours) ON **_**HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! **_**I Don't Want People To Get Discouraged About Meh Stories, I Will Finish Them, It Jus Might Take A Lil Longer Than I Originally Thought :/ … So, I'm Jus Letting You Guys Know. Anywho, So I Recently Watched "The Duchess" With Keira Knightley In It & It Got Meh Thinking. This Is How It SHOULD Have Ended … I Hate The Ending Of It, Even Though It Is What Really Would've Happened… But Yeag. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Except This Plot & Meh Abhorrence For An Unhappy Ending…**

**The One and Only**

**Georgiana POV**

_I'm engaged…I have a niece, Eliza…_ The words rung through her mind and made her heart stutter in her chest. After being forced to pick between the man she loved and her children almost a year ago, Georgiana had never been the same. Giving up Eliza was the second hardest thing she had ever done in her entire life. Giving up Charles was the first. And looking at him now made her remember everything so much more vividly than she had before. Her memories of him did him no justice and she realized with bated breath what a mistake she'd made. Could the second mistake of her life have been leaving Charles? She looked at him and saw that there was something deep within his brown eyes, the same brown eyes that she'd drowned in months before as he'd given her the most pleasure she'd ever had, that had gazed adoringly at her and proclaimed love for her.

Fighting back tears, her lower lip trembled and she had to look at the wall in order to keep them at bay.

"Is Your Grace alright?" She looked back and saw concern laced through Mr. Grey's face. She tried to speak, but failed, and instead turned to walk out onto the terrace, ignoring the stares of her acquaintances and her husband, where the chilled night air cooled her heated flesh. She leaned against a wall close to the shadows and tried to breathe normally whilst tears fell down her pale flesh.

"Georgiana?" She looked to her right at the voice who'd called her name. Her friend, and husband's lover, Lady Bess had come out onto the terrace, followed by Charles. "Georgiana, is anything the matter?" Georgiana could not speak, only look at Charles with barely concealed sadness.

"He needs to know, Bess…" Georgiana tried to speak calmly, but a sob overtook her and she had to lean against the wall again so she would not collapse.

"Know what, Your Grace?" Charles enquired, his concern for her making itself known.

"Georgiana, this is neither the time nor the place for this," Bess tried to reason with her. "Come on back inside before William comes in search of us." She approached Georgiana slowly, her arms held open. Georgiana merely took a deep breath and wiped away her tears before moving away from the wall and taking a few steps towards Lady Bess. "I will talk to him for a few moments," she whispered to Georgiana and she could only nod, not willing to trust her voice just yet. Taking another deep breath, she reentered the room, a smile plastered on her face.

"I trust that Your Grace is feeling alright," Lady Levington spoke, a sympathetic smile placed across her face.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, smiling back. "It is merely a bit overwhelming, seeing all of my dear friends all at once for the first time in so long. I am a little uneasy by the extravagance, if it is not too bold for me to say," she finished.

"Oh, good Heavens no!" Lady Levington uttered. "I must tell Your Grace that if it were me, I would possibly be having a panic attack. It is a shock, I am sure, seeing us all again after a troubling health ordeal that you've been through." Georgiana bowed and smiled before continuing to greet her other guests. She did not see Charles for the rest of the evening, and his engagement was never announced.

When the three of them returned home, William was called away to Derbyshire for a few weeks in order to help Mr. Fox and the other Whig party members. Georgiana hardly noticed his leaving. It was a little while later that there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" She asked, to which Lady Bess opened the door. Disappointment flooded through G for a moment before she controlled herself. "What is it, Bess?" She asked, giving her full attention.

"William has been called away to Derbyshire for a few weeks," she began.

"Is that all you've come to tell me?" She replied, looking back at the wall.

"No, of course not," Bess continued. "I've also come to tell you that I spoke to Charles earlier." Georgiana's heart quickened at just his name and it hurt all the more. How she loved him still…

"And?" She dared not let herself hope anything. Subconsciously, she touched her stomach where, only a few weeks ago, Eliza had still been. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about the baby girl she had given up.

"For one thing, he is still as in love with you as ever," Bess said, placing a hand over G's. G looked up at Bess who was now kneeling in front of her. "I know the pain it brings you to see him after so long, after what happened…"

"I chose my children over the only man I've ever loved," G whispered and let the tears fall. "And I had to give up our daughter, our possible future, _his _future, for the man who only wanted an heir." Her hate for the man she was forced to call husband was as strong as ever. "And now it is too late. I told him once that I feared I had done some things too early and others too late. Now, I know for sure that I have. I've lost him forever, Bess," she whispered, looking up at the older woman whose eyes were shining in sympathy.

"Georgiana…" Bess began, but G stood up and strode over to the window before almost yelling.

"I sacrificed everything for that wretched man!" She practically yelled. "I gave up my own true happiness for him, and all he could ever care about were his damned _dogs_! He _raped _me in order to get an heir! That's all he ever wanted from me. But not Charles," she cried sadly as more tears fell. "He loved me, even before I was married, and I gave him up."

"William would never tell me why," Bess spoke and G looked up at her. "Can you?"

"He threatened to ruin Charles's future if I went with him, he said would take away my children, and that he would make sure that Charles would have closed doors in his face for the rest of his life. I couldn't ruin Charles's future, Bess. I just couldn't do it. Not after he'd worked so hard for everything that he is now…" Her voice failed her at the end of her speech and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Georgiana," Bess whispered sadly, "If I had known…"

"There was nothing that could have been done," Georgiana mumbled. "Once William has his mind made up, it is impossible to change it. But no matter, you two shall have a happy marriage," she said, glancing up at Bess. Georgiana noticed how she kept glancing at the door every so often and her brow furrowed. "What are you doing?" She queried. Bess sighed and looked back at G.

"I need you to be completely honest with me, Georgiana," she said, coming over to sit next to her on the bed. "I talked with Charles earlier and I told him that Eliza was his daughter, not his niece." Georgiana visibly winced and she bit her lip.

"I suppose he did not take it very well," she replied quietly. "What else did you say?" Bess sighed.

"I told him the truth about how Hart was conceived, and that it was I who summoned him for that party we held here. I told him everything I know, G," she said, placing a hand over G's, squeezing it in comfort.

"And what did he have to say?" G asked in return. "Did he go on about how grotesque I was and how he could not bear to see me after learning the sordid truth about my son? Or did he grow angry at me not telling him I was pregnant with his child and stormed out of the room so that he would not have to see me? Did he speak of how much he now loathed me and how he wished t-to never s-see me ag-again…?" Sobs had taken over her and Bess pulled her close as she cried.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Georgiana gasped at the masculine voice and pulled back to look up and see who had spoken, although she knew from his voice. Her heart stopped in her chest as she gazed into the brown orbs that had once loved her so. Charles. She looked wordlessly between Bess and Charles, her mouth hanging open. Bess gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before standing and walking out of the room. Georgiana looked at the door she had exited for what felt like forever, until she heard him move.

"What are you doing here, Ch-Mr. Grey?" She enquired, hoping he would not notice her slip. Against her better judgment, her heart quickened and her breath came in shorter passes. He stepped even closer until he was only a few feet away. She looked the long way up to his handsome face and couldn't look away. She swallowed nervously as he only stared at her.

"Why did you not tell me?" He almost begged, stepping closer to her and getting on one knee so as to be eye level with her. Tears filled her eyes again.

"To what are you referring to?" She answered.

"For starters that Eliza is mine," he exclaimed, his voice betraying how hurt he was.

"I could not," she replied, her voice cracking. "William sent me away to the country where I delivered her and had to g-give her to General Grey after she was born. It was to be kept a secret."

"Why did you never reply to any of my letters, Georgiana?"

"William would not allow me to. That night that you came to the house," she began, meeting his eyes, "I had found out that I was pregnant only a couple weeks before. I wanted so dearly to tell you, to run away with you. But, I could not ruin your future…"

"Don't you understand?" He interrupted. "It would not have mattered to me what future I had, as long as you were with me. That's all I ever wanted, Georgiana. From the first moment I met you, I knew I loved you and wanted to be with you. But you were taken away and married off before I ever had the chance of telling you how I felt. And then I saw you that night at the play. Lady Bess told me that it seemed that your husband was the only man _not _in love with you and I wondered why until I found out that you had yet to produce a male heir. I did not know how to give you solace and I am sorry.

And then when Lady Bess told me that he raped you after you told him you had feelings for me, I wanted nothing more than to challenge him right then and there. She had continued on and told me that Hart was the result of it. It wounded me deeply, Georgiana," he whispered, stroking her face with his hand. She gasped at his touch for it had been too long since she'd last felt it.

"I wanted you to know why I didn't leave with you," she whispered. "He threatened to ruin your future so that you would have no prospects for any kind of future. After how hard you'd worked, I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't hurt you like that. Although I fear that my rejection of you hurt you far worse than that," she said sadly, closing her eyes against tears. She opened them and they glistened. "I did it to protect you and my children. But not a day goes by that I don't wish I could have run away with you. Ever since William found out about our affair, he refused to even look at me. I am his wife by title, but Bess is his wife in every other way. The last time he ever touched me was when he raped me, Charles," she said, allowing a single tear to fall. He wiped it away with his thumb. "I often wondered why I was never enough for him, why he had to take the one thing I could call my own. Maybe I was too frigid and not as experienced as Bess. But with you," she whispered, touching his face softly, "I felt like I had done something right. Before you, I had never known what pleasure was. I never believed that it could ever feel like that. You made me feel beautiful," she told him, smiling sadly.

"You _are _beautiful," he replied. "You always have been to me, and always will be."

"But you are engaged," she cried softly. He shook his head and moved so that he was sitting on the bed beside her.

"After what Lady Bess told me, I knew I could not ever marry Lady Pembroke **(I forget her name-_-)**," he spoke. "I had a daughter, the woman I loved protected me even when it tore her apart, and my heart still longed for you."

"I gave Bess and His Grace my blessing," Georgiana mumbled sadly. "I am his wife but I never had his affections, nor his love. They can be happy together, and I shall not object. William has gone to Derbyshire for a few weeks with some others from the Whigs," she added hastily, trying not to notice how heat radiated off of him. She swallowed nervously again.

"Georgiana," Charles whispered, and took her face in his hands. "You are the one and only woman I want in my bed and my heart."

"I love you, Charles," she whispered and he smiled before pressing his lips against hers. She responded instantly, her body so deprived of him, the first touch of his lips on hers sent her body into overdrive. Her hands smoothed down his stomach and up his back and he pulled her closer. He pulled away long enough to dispose of everything he had on except his underpants **(idk what they're called…The purplish shorts he had on in the movie)**. She removed her overcoat and stood before him.

His tan skin glowed in the dim lighting and his brown eyes were husky with desire. He reached for her and she reacted automatically, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his hair gently. He let out a groan of pleasure as he backed her onto the bed, lying on top of her and smoothing his hands down her flat stomach and silky skin. She arched into his touch, so hungry for him she was panting before he ever removed her nightgown.

When he did, she moaned, shivering at his light caresses and teasing holds. When she felt him skin on skin, she kissed him again, shifting her hips to allow him entrance. He pulled back to watch her as he planted himself into her, watching as her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a low moan deep in her throat. He began a steady rhythm and before long he arched his back as he shivered in pleasure. He felt her cry out beneath him and convulse in pleasure as well.

"My Georgiana, my love, my life," he whispered as he lay on his side, pulling her in against him. She snuggled in against him, laying her head on his shoulder as he stroked down her back lovingly.

"What is going to happen now?" She asked, terrified of losing him again.

"Tomorrow, you, and your children are going to take a carriage and go to the country home that my family has," he said, still stroking her hair and back. "I don't care about the obstacles, Georgiana," he said when he felt her stiffen. "The only way I am letting you go is if he pries you out of my cold dead hands. I've let you go before and I'm not doing it again. I cannot bear to see you so unhappy. Say you'll come away with me," he coaxed, looking down at her.

"You needn't coax me, my love," she replied, reaching up to kiss him softly. "I shall go with you wherever you choose. These past months I've never been able to breathe or live. When I saw you at the party, I thought I would die. You didn't know about Eliza and you were engaged. I thought I'd lost you forever," she whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"You needn't have that fear any longer," he whispered back. "I have you now and I will keep you and our daughter safe. I love you, Georgiana," he whispered to which she smiled.

As they began to drift off, Georgiana knew that their struggles would only begin, but she knew that it would be worth it. She only hoped that William would understand…

_6 Months Later_

Georgiana awoke to see her husband's face next to hers. How peaceful he looked whilst dreaming, how serene and ageless. She smiled and stroked his face softly, loving him desperately. He opened his eyes and she slowly drowned in his chocolate orbs which were still heavy with sleep.

The past months had been so hard, but after a few months, William had seen that she would not give Charles up. He and Georgiana divorced and soon after, Lady Elizabeth became the new Duchess of Devonshire. Georgiana and Charles, along with their four girls, attended the wedding where William apologized and gave them his blessing. Bess and Georgiana talked and hugged and made plans to see each other soon. Georgiana and Charles had left with a weight off their shoulders.

And now, almost three months later, they were living the dream that they'd had almost 8 years ago. For her mother, Georgiana's dream had been crushed and burned, but to Georgiana…It had only just begun.

"I love you," she whispered and he smiled.

"As I love you."

The two kissed one another in the warm rays of dawn, wrapped in each other's arms and so at peace that nothing could ruin the moment. They'd found their reason and their life…They'd found their one and only.

**Soooooooo … I Got Teary-Eyed Whilst Writing this ^sniffle^ .. But I Think I Did Otay … Maybe . Lemme Know What You Think, If You Like It, Hate It, Love It, Etc. KK ^hearts^ … Reviews Please ((: **

**~ xXxhurting-insidexXx **


End file.
